The present invention relates to a pivotal type hand held measuring device.
Early prior patents disclose the use of a system of pivotally related plate-like elements for measuring devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 476,057 discloses a measuring device employing a pivotal arm attached to a generally cam-shaped metal gauge plate, wherein the arm rotates relative to the size of an object to be measured. The diameter of the object is thereby indicated by the scale associated with the fixed camshaped plate. U.S. Pat. No. 611,971 discloses a system of complex components essentially comprising a fixed plate-like element and a rotating pointing element. The pointing element of the device is operatively associated with the scale of the fixed plate-like element. Yet another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,907, discloses a system of pivotally related complex components. The device calculates the diameter of an object by measuring its arc of curvature.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a measuring device that uses relatively simple component parts which are easy and inexpensive to manufacture. The device of the present invention comprises two similarly configured elements of relatively simple configuration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is durable and that does not require any intricate or elaborate component parts that would tend to detract from the device's durability. The device disclosed herein does not include any delicate or intricate component parts. Further, the device of the present invention is constructed such that the measuring scales are protected from abuse and wear.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that incorporates both a Metric measuring scale and an English measuring scale. Such a device may be used to gauge the size of either an English or a Metric standard bolt.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.